


Over The Mountain and Through the Wood, To Where My Hope May Lay

by Maura_Cullen_Hamilton



Series: Where the heart lay quiet, and the lambs lay still, and the lions riot, 'til they've had their fill [1]
Category: Original Work, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror AU, I'm not sure how far some themes will go yet, I'm still writing and planning a lot of it, I'm very gay and I like the gay, M/M, More archive warnings will be added as well, Multi, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Thriller, Twilight but make more horror-y, also, honestly probably gay later on, more tags to come, no beta we die like men, possibly gay later on, probably going to be some poly in here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maura_Cullen_Hamilton/pseuds/Maura_Cullen_Hamilton
Summary: So, I had a thought: what if Twilight were an actual horror story instead of a problematic romance novel? And, so, here we are.Edward, or Benjamin, as he's known in this story, is a troubled "young" man who just wants to find some light in the sometimes omnipresent darkness of his life. Here comes Bella, or Deirdre, who is bright and kind and willing to actually put the time in to talk and get to know him, not because she's drawn in by his ethereal charm, but because she cares and wants to know him.And so here we are. I swear this will be so much better than it sounds, I just suck at summarizing things! D:
Relationships: Bella Swan & Charlie Swan, Benjamin Byrne & Deirdre McCarthy, Deirdre McCarthy & Charlie McCarthy, Edward Cullen & Bella Swan, I'm just tired right now, More relationships to come - Relationship
Series: Where the heart lay quiet, and the lambs lay still, and the lions riot, 'til they've had their fill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154780
Kudos: 3





	Over The Mountain and Through the Wood, To Where My Hope May Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a complicated story. I have changed a lot of things from Twilight, including names, places, and some dynamics.
> 
> Also, there is a LOT MORE diversity in this than Twilight is known for. :D 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story and, without further ado, I'll let you begin.

If there's one thing I've come to realize over the past few months, it's that you should never take anything in your life for granted, no matter how mundane or boring your life might seem. You never know when you'll lose what you have, people you care about. 

I'd never given much thought to how I'd lose it all; honestly, I hadn't even considered it as a possibility. I was supposed to have more time with my family, more time with my friends. I was supposed to have more time.

I was supposed to have a life.

I knew though, as I stared down eternity, practically able to feel the fire ravaging its way through my veins already, that my life as it was, was over. Fear gripped me, the realization that there was no escaping this settling in. My life would end before it even had a chance to start.

I suppose, in a way, that this is my own fault. I should have known better than to get roped into something I didn't understand, but I just couldn't help myself. Curiosity killed the cat.

I saw a blur and knew it was over, in that last second all I could do was think of my family and hope they'd be alright and that I'd see them again someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, it's only the prologue but still...
> 
> Let me know what you think with a comment!
> 
> This is one of my first fics so I'm really curious what people have to say!
> 
> -Harlot


End file.
